As a mobile terminal, there is a two-screen terminal equipped with two casings connected so as to be openable from and closable to each other and with a display screen on each casing. In some cases, a user using the two-screen terminal changes his/her style of using the terminal, for example, in the opening/closing angle between the casings and in the way of holding the two-screen terminal according to circumstances. Also, in some cases, the ease of seeing the display screens, the ease of using an application changes depending on the style of use.
Patent literature 1 discloses a display device that changes the contents of a display according to a change in a using style.
More specifically, the display device includes opening/closing detection means for detecting whether or not the opening/closing angle between two casings has become equal to 360°, and an angular velocity sensor that detects one of the two casings located below the other when the opening/closing angle becomes equal to 360°.
When the opening/closing angle between the casings having become equal to 360° is detected by the opening/closing detection means, display information displayed on the display screen provided on the casing located below and detected with the angular velocity sensor is displayed on the display screen on the casing located above.
In this way, the contents of a display on the display screen provided on the casing located below, at such a position as to be unseen from the user, can be checked through the display screen provided on the casing located above.